


Moon

by TheBewitchedSoldier107



Series: I Asked For A Challenge [5]
Category: The Umbrella Academy (TV) RPF
Genre: Bad Jokes, F/M, Family Fluff, Fluff, Fluff and Crack, Fluff and Humor, Friendship, In-Jokes, Jokes, Laughter, Male-Female Friendship, One Shot, One Shot Collection, Pranks and Practical Jokes, Silly, Weird Fluff, Weird Plot Shit, Weirdness, umbrella Academy references
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-31
Updated: 2020-07-31
Packaged: 2021-03-06 01:40:30
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 605
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25625299
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheBewitchedSoldier107/pseuds/TheBewitchedSoldier107
Summary: Prompt: "You are the least subtle person I know. Your "I have a secret" vibe is literally visible from the moon."
Relationships: Tom Hopper/Original Female Character(s)
Series: I Asked For A Challenge [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1762066
Comments: 2
Kudos: 1





	Moon

**Author's Note:**

> To be quite honest... I don't know what this mess of a one shot is. I blame it on the fact that people were sleeping around me, I was exhausted, and to stay awake I was drinking venom... So I just let whatever came to mind happen... Enjoy?? Lol.

"Hey babe have you seen-?" Tom stops and he stands in the doorway.

-

Ashley smiles sweetly at Tom.

-

"What are you doing?" Tom asks suspiciously.

"Nothing. What-? What did you need?" Ashley asks with a shrug.

"You're a terrible liar, you know that right?" Tom shakes his head.

"What's that supposed to mean?" Ashley scoffs.

**_"You are the least subtle person I know. Your "I have a secret" vibe is literally visible from the moon."_** Tom chuckles.

"Well you would know. Space boy!" Ava says, scaring Tom.

-

Tom screams as he turns around.

-

Ashley laughs at Tom's reaction.

-

"Oh very funny!" Tom glares at Ashley.

-

Ashley throws her head back as she laughs harder.

-

"Was that your big secret?" Tom asks, trying to calm his racing heart.

"Maybe... Maybe not?" Ava shrugs.

-

Tom glares at Ava.

-

"What?" Ava asks innocently.

"I don't think I can take another-" Tom gets interrupted by-

"Hey!" Justin jumps out of Ashley's closet.

-

Tom screams louder the second time.

-

Ava doubles over in laughter, Justin falls to the ground laughing, and Ashley almost falls out of her chair while she laughs.

-

"Okay are you done now?" Tom asks, laughing at himself a little.

"Yeah that's it." Ashley giggles.

"Alright good. Why did you guys have to scare me?" Tom asks with a sigh.

"Because." Ava says, walking into Ashley's office.

-

Tom crosses his arms as he stares at Ava.

-

Ava shrugs nonchalantly.

-

"We thought we'd keep you on your toes." Justin smiles walking over to Tom.

-

Tom shakes his head.

-

Ava sits down on the fold up couch in Ashley's office.

-

Justin puts his arm around Tom and then he walks Tom over to the couch.

-

"Well as I was saying... Babe have you seen my-?" Tom tries asking again.

-

A hand reaches out from under the couch and it grabs Tom's leg.

-

Tom freaks out, he pushes Justin away, and then he accidentally falls on his back trying to back away too quickly.

-

"Oh dear..." Robert says, crawling out from under the couch.

-

Tom sits up and he huffs.

-

"Are you okay?" Ashley cringes.

"Yes I'm alright. I've had about several heart attacks." Tom sighs.

"How about one more!" Autumn smiles.

-

Tom looks beside him and he almost shits himself... When he sees Ashley's other friend suddenly beside him.

-

"What the hell?" Tom shouts.

-

Autumn laughs.

-

"Maybe we should make it two." David says, jumping behind Tom to really scare him.

"Would all of you-!" Tom starts to say.

"I heard a rumor it was three!" Emmy shouts excitedly as she runs into the room.

-

Tom glares at Emmy, unable to find words to express his surprise.

-

"I prefer four." Anna says, leaning against Ashley's desk.

"What?" Tom asks, confused.

"How about five." Aidan and Alexis casually stand in the corner of the room.

"Did someone drug my pint?" Tom asks, wondering how this is all happening.

"No. We actually took a lot of time out of our schedule to plan this." Ashley laughs.

"But how could-? Why is-? What?" Tom laughs.

"We're smarter than we look." Ashley smirks.

"I have serious trust issues now." Tom shakes his head.

"Good?" Ashley laughs.

"Hey Tom what were you looking for?" Autumn asks.

"I don't even remember." Tom shakes his head.

-

Everyone laughs as Tom gets up and he leaves the room.

-

Ellen makes it to the doorway and she watches Tom walk away confused.

-

"Did I miss something?" Ellen asks, looking at the group in Ashley's office.

"Just a bunch of weirdos." Ashley shrugs with a smile.

"Okay..." Ellen nods confused.

“That makes seven.” Autumn smiles.

-

David shakes his head.


End file.
